Why me?
by TAWOGfan
Summary: When a man breaks into Gumball's house, and ruins his life, Jamie tries to help him piece it back together. First fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N #1 Inspired by Galacticdragonfly and EvelioandZgroup.

**Why me?**

Chapter 1

"Don't move!" Nicole shouted, holding a gun in her hand. "Now drop the gun, and turn around slowly."

The man whipped around and fired his gun.

"What was that?" Gumball asked.

Nicole fell to the ground, clenching her stomach.

The man heard gumball and asked Nicole in a very quiet voice "How would you like to watch him die?"

"Please, don't hurt him." Nicole pleaded, realizing who he was.

A/N Sorry to make the chapter short, but that's just how it's going to be with this story. Sorry. I already have chapter twelve for this story though. First fanfic so please R&R. -TAWOGfan


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks to EvelioandZgroup for reviewing chapter one of this. That meant a lot to me, so, you're getting two chapters, today.

Chapter 2

The man walked to the stairs, gun in his hand. Gumball got out of his bed, only to be met by a gun in his face.

"Don't make a sound." The man whispered. He walked down the stairs with one arm around Gumball's neck, and a gun to Gumball's head.

The man throws Gumball to the ground, next to his mom.

"Dad, what's going on?" Darwin asked Richard.

"Don't worry, son. Your mother just owes him some money." Richard assured Darwin.

A/N Please R&R - TAWOGfan


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Second chapter for today.

Chapter 3

"What's going on, mom?" Gumball asked.

"It's going to be OK, Gumball." Nicole replied. "It's going to be OK."

"Where's the money, Nicole?" the man asked.

"You wont get anything out of me, you son of a-"

"BANG!"

"MOM, NO!" Gumball shouted.

Richard came to the top of the steps. "Leave my family alone!" He yelled.

"AHHHHHHH!" Gumball screamed. Men were coming through the door with AK47s in their hands. He saw bullets flying every where. He watched in amazement, as he saw two bullets collide, what seemed like inches away from his face. "What's going-"

"THUD!" A bullet entered his stomach, causing him to black out.

A/N Please R&R – TAWOGfan


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Where am I?" Gumball said, still waking up.

A doctor walks over to him and says "You were shot."

"Where's my mom?" Gumball asked.

"I'm sorry, Gumball. There was nothing we could do." The doctor said.

"What are you saying?" Gumball asked.

"Gumball, your mom is dead." The doctor answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Gumball, what's wrong?" Jamie asked a crying Gumball.

"Shouldn't you be beating me up for my lunch money?" Gumball asked.

"Gumball, I just want you to know that, even though I act like a bully, deep down, I like you." Jamie replied. "So what's up?"

"Well, I know it's a long shot, but here goes. I was wondering if you would help me find the person who killed my mom." Gumball said.

"OK." Jamie replied. "Just get me some information, and a name, and he's as good as dead."

"That's just it," Gumball said. "I don't know who they are."

**Please R&R. - TAWOGfan**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Gumball, what are you doing today?" Darwin asked.

"Oh, nothing. Gumball replied.

"OK then. Wanna play Dodge or dare?"

"Nah." Gumball said.

"OK then." Darwin said and walked out of the room to where Anieas was standing. "Yeah, there's definitely something wrong with him."

**Please R&R. – TAWOGfan**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gumball arrives at his house, only to be surprised by a broken window, and police tape all around his house.

"What happened?" Gumball asked a police officer, shaped like a donut.

"We received a call from your dad, saying that your house had been broken into. While we were investigating, we found a stash of cocaine and heroin under your parent's bed. We suspect that your father knows something, and we have him in our custody." The donut officer explained.

"Well, that would explain her anger issues." Gumball stated.

"So, unless you know something we don't, since this _is_ a crime scene, I'm going to have to ask you to please step into the vehicle." The donut officer explained.

"OK." Gumball said, stepping into the front, passenger side of the police cruiser.

Please R&R. - TAWOGfan


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What do you know about your mother's drug addictions?" The donut officer asked.

"I told you already, I don't know anything." Gumball said, surprisingly calm.

"Gumball, we believe your mother was involved with a very dangerous man." The donut officer explained.

A single tear ran down Gumball's sad, blue, feline face.

**A/N Please R&R. - TAWOGfan**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I've been getting a lot of complaints about my stories being too "dark" and some even say too violent. If that's what you want, I'm willing to do so. For a little while they will still be dark and violent because I already wrote them, but I will try my best to adapt. I am also going to try to finish this one up in the next few days.**

Chapter 9

"Did you know about your mother's drug addictions?" the donut officer asked.  
"No." Darwin replied. "Is this what she was killed over? Drugs?" Tears began to form in his eyes "Yes." the donut officer began.. "We believe she was killed by a man known as The Devil."  
"I'm sick of this!" Darwin yelled. The officers unlocked the door and Darwin stormed out.


End file.
